The Dark Son
by Mcpetra107
Summary: Harry Potter has defeated Lord Voldemort at the Battle of Hogwarts, with the Dark Lord gone the whole world is now at peace and forever... Or is it?
1. Chapter 1

_**The Dark Son**_

**A Era of peace began on 2 May, 1998 the day Harry Potter finally defeats Voldemort, at the Battle of Hogwarts.**

**Name: Peter Francis McDougall**

**Alias: Petaris, the Dark Prince**

**Age: 17**

**Hair Colour: Dark Blonde.**

**Eye Colour: Dark Blue**

**Personality: Intelligent, Creative, Powerful, Serious, lonely.**

**Xxx**

**Name: Samael (means 'Venom of God' and is the name of the Angel of Death)**

**Age: 18**

**Hair Colour: Brown**

**Eye Colour: Dark Red**

**Personality: Loyal, devious, sadistic, and vicious.**

**Xxx**

**Name: Lamia 'Mia' (means vampire or Fiend)**

**Age: 17**

**Hair Colour: Black**

**Eye Colour: Sapphire Blue**

**Personality: Cunning, vivacious, determined, psychotic.**

**Xxx**

**Name: Luke Charles McDougall (deceased) **

**Age: 48**

**Hair Colour: Brown**

**Eye Colour: Brown**

**Personality: Loyal, , caring, and destructive.**

**5 months after the Battle of Hogwarts.**

The day after the battle the Wizarding World celebrated the end of Voldemort, the man that brought nothing but death and destruction was finally gone. However over the other side of the world, in a small town evil still lives. A young man aged 17 heard the death of Voldemort, his father. The young man in his home was known as Peter McDougall, born in the country of Australia, the mother was a loyal follower of Voldemort with a very special mission to raise Voldemort's son away from England until he was needed.

To the Horror of Death Eaters everywhere there Dark Lord was gone, but handful of loyal Death Eaters Believed their Dark Lord will return. But one Death Eater who had to stay out of the war for she was pregnant with the Dark Lords son. The Dark may not be able to love, but he was still human that can still had lust. Jane Ashton made love to Voldemort and gave birth her pure blood son, the next Dark lord. 1994 the year Lord Voldemort return all death eaters everywhere rejoiced, Jane finally told her 13 years old the truth to his parentage, that young Peter was the Dark Prince and that he is an wizard. On the Birthday of young Peter, Lord Voldemort decided to visit his son and tell him what his place in the world his, Voldemort said "My Boy I may never be able to love anyone, but I am glad to live through you if I truly die, Peter my son remember this above all Power is Key to life. Goodbye my son and remember you to are the heir of Salazar Slytherin, an powerful wizard. You have power going through your blood, my blood".

Now with loss of Voldemort the world is once again at peace but that peace with soon come tumbling down around them. Peter now free to from his own Order of evil decide to do what his father did and change his name to which people will soon fear to speak, but always remembering it, Peter's name will be forever known as Petaris the Dark Prince.

With an Enchanted Map, the Dark Prince and his 2 loyal followers, used the Map to find more Dark Followers and to start their quest of Power in the country of Australia, for is was far away for Harry Potter and his Aurors. The Australian Ministry of Magic was his target to build his Army quicker, however to do that, they had to find out who accepted Darkness into their hearts and was in or close to the Australian Ministry of Magic. The Map had shown the Dark Prince 3 people with darkness in their hearts that was part of the Australian Ministry of Magic, first there was Robert Douglass his position in Australian Ministry of Magic (AMoM) is an Auror that was transfer for the British Ministry of Magic, during Voldemort's reign. Nicholas Ambrose position within the Australian Ministry is the Senior Undersecretary to the Australian Minister, there also was Madeline Carter who had an position within the Department of Magical Transportation. During Voldemort's Reign over the British Ministry of Magic, Voldemort personally handpicked an handful of his most loyal Death Eaters to infiltrate the other countries wizarding governments in order to control the whole world of magic.

Voldemort always had an plan for everything he even had a back-up plan if he had somehow die for good; the handpicked Death Eaters were all given orders to wait for an sign if his death was final. The Enchanted Map showed the Dark Prince where he had to go, the Riddle Manor. The Dark Prince and his two followers travelled to The Riddle Manor in Little Hangleton looking for something that the Dark lord had left behind. After 3 days of searching in Manor and coming up with nothing, the Dark Prince cried out in angry in Parselmouth and then the house shook. In the Basement of the Manor an hole opened up and revealed an Pensieve full of Voldemort's memories. With the Pensieve, the Dark Prince had access to all of Voldemort's memories, his spells, his enemies, his plans, and his death, all of Voldemort is now the Dark Princes knowledge. Now armed with his father's knowledge he left Riddle Manor with an evil smile now knowing what has to be done.

Chapter 2 preview

Peter McDougall, (aka the Dark Prince by few) was just got elected to be the Australian Minister of Magic and is now in England attending an Ball for all the Wizarding head of states, invited by the British Minister of Magic; Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Thank you for inviting me to this Grand Ball Minister Shacklebolt" said Peter. "That is quite alright. I am glad that you came, I heard a lot about your work in the southern hemisphere" Replied Shacklebolt. "Why thank you again" Said Peter. Then the most famous person in the world came up to Peter and Shacklebolt. Peter looked at Harry Potter and had to fight himself to stay calm.

"Harry, Ginny welcome to the Ball, I glad you came. Let me introduce to Peter McDougall the Minister of Magic in Australia" Said Shacklebolt.

"It is an pleasure to meet the Southern Duelling Champion" Said Harry.

"Why thank you, but that was an long time ago and it is good to meet the man that defeated Voldemort" Said Peter. "Let me introduce my wife Lamia McDougall and by bodyguard and best friend Samael Matthews" added Peter.

"Pleasure to meet you all. This is my wife Ginny Potter" Harry Said.

"Oh I should be careful what I then, is all of this on record?" Peter joked. "No, I not working tonight. Tonight I am here to have fun with my husband." Ginny Replied. "Mister Potter, let's have some fun, you and me have an duel the winner buys the other couple dinner. What do you Say" Asked Peter. "I accept the challenge "Said Harry.

This is my second Fan Fiction story, but I first Harry Potter one. Please comment about the story I need to know so I can improve.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Peter McDougall, (aka the Dark Prince by few) was just got elected to be the Australian Minister of Magic and is now in England attending an Ball for all the Wizarding head of states, invited by the British Minister of Magic; Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Thank you for inviting me to this Grand Ball Minister Shacklebolt" said Peter. "That is quite alright. I am glad that you came, I heard a lot about your work in the southern hemisphere" Replied Shacklebolt. "Why thank you again" Said Peter. Then the most famous person in the world came up to Peter and Shacklebolt. Peter looked at Harry Potter and had to fight himself to stay calm.

"Harry, Ginny welcome to the Ball, I glad you came. Let me introduce to Peter McDougall the Minister of Magic in Australia" Said Shacklebolt.

"It is an pleasure to meet the Southern Duelling Champion" Said Harry.

"Why thank you, but that was an long time ago and it is good to meet the man that defeated Voldemort" Said Peter. "Let me introduce my wife Lamia McDougall and by bodyguard and best friend Samael Matthews" added Peter.

"Pleasure to meet you all. This is my wife Ginny Potter" Harry Said.

"Oh I should be careful what I then, is all of this on record?" Peter joked. "No, I not working tonight. Tonight I am here to have fun with my husband." Ginny Replied. "Mister Potter, let's have some fun, you and me have an duel the winner buys the other couple dinner. What do you Say" Asked Peter. "I accept the challenge "Said Harry.

This is my second Fan Fiction story, but I first Harry Potter one. Please comment about the story I need to know so I can improve.

As Harry and Peter try to get away from the party and it's guests to do their duel, however they found out that everyone wanted to see the duel, so their did the duel inside the dining hall, the guests clear way for the duel. Peter moved to the end of the Hall in front of the entrance doors while Harry made his to the other end of the hall getting in the duel stances. One was doing this for fun but i was doing it for an dark purpose. "At last i get to duel the great Harry Potter, what fun" Peter said.

"yes, what it is fun to duel the Souths champion" replied Harry.

Harry and Peter bowed to each other before the duel starts.

Peter made the first move by casting "Aqua Eructo" to get Harry of his feet, it worked. Harry surprised with that water move, was now drenched in water Harry casts back his signature spell "Expelliarmus". Peter doged the spell by counter casting Dumbledore's Forceful Spell, which he learned from one of his books. Then Harry side step Peter's force field while casting an stunning spell at Peter, which Peter block by using an non-verbal shield charm (Protego) and casting back "Reducto" at Harry. Harry also using Protego to stop Peter spell and yet again tries to stun Peter, Peter ducks Harry's spell and counters back with his own made stunning spell, hitting Harry's left arm making it useless. Harry shock at how fast Peter can cast spells and that he can creates his own stun spell, catching Harry off guard. With Harry off guard Peter send another stun spell at Harry, in an split second Harry woke up and shielded himself with Protego.

Peter getting angry that the duel his taking long then he thought, but he knew that if he was duel at his full strength it would be over quicker with Harry's death. But that wasn't the plan he needs Harry alive. Peter then thought of his next move, double cast. Harry use this moment to stun Peter again, but Peter was prepare of it and blocked the spell and casting Depulso at Harry and sending him to the wall behind him. when Harry got but up to his feet, Peter cast Expelliarmus at Harry Disarming Harry from his wand thus making Peter the winner of the duel. Thought out the duel everybody was on edge and Ginny worried about Harry safety. "WOW that was some battle. I have never had a challenge since the Battle of Hogwarts, congratulations Peter you have defeated he, I see why you are the southern's champion." Said Harry. "Thanks for the duel it was fun. Sorry if I had hurt you he let me help you." Peter Said then Peter casts "Episkey " to heal Harry injures.

"thanks for that I broke something when you made me fly to the wall" Harry said.

"Sorry about that I guess got caught in the moment." Peter said with kindness.

"That is fine, it was a good duel" said Harry while picking up his wand. Peter made his way to Harry and the two shook hands as a sign of friendship. Ginny rushing over to Harry, hugging Harry, while Peter walked over to his wife Mia. "I love you Mia, were you worried about me?" Peter said. "No I wasn't worried, I knew you would beat him. But you could have ki…" said Mia.

" It wasn't the time for it and I will explain later." Replied Peter "alright Honey I love you" Mia said back.

After the Duel everybody couldn't stop talking about the duel and how Harry lost, after the several hours the party ended Peter, Mia and Samael went back to the Australian Ministry consulate where they were staying for the time being. "right now tell me why you didn't end everything by killing Harry Potter?" asked Mia. "Because that wasn't the plan. If I killed Harry we would be trap against Harry Potter family and friends, trapped on all sides and the Harry would see me destroy everything he loves, sometime love is powerful and sometimes it is a weakness" Peter answers.

"Alright I understand that but what is your plan Pete?" asked Samael. " you will see my friends, trust him I have everything planned. I fact I have a little trip I need to do. You two stay here I will be back in an hour" Peter replied.

"where are you going and why can't you tell us where you are going?" Asked Mia. "all will be reveal later I promise" said Peter, then Apparited to an unknown location.

"at long last I will succeed, where you have failed father." Said Peter out loud, overlooking an dead man's body, while hearing an whittle in the background.

that is chapter 2 for all of you to read. I wonder how many people can guess who is the body Peter is looking over and what is he after? please comment on your guesses.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone i know this chapter as been long wait for. I restart this story after I finished watching an Alan Rickman movie Marathon and after rewatch Harry potter 8 I remembered this story and decided to add more to it.**

As Petaris looking over the Body of his father's greatness enemy Albus Dumbledore, and his wand which Harry was so kind to put back after the Battle of Hogwarts.

"My the Great Dumbledore look how everything has turned out my father gone and leaving me as the new dark lord, but this time more powerful than he ever was, and now thanks to your most favourite student I am now the master of the Elder Wand." Peter said as he picked up wand and felt the power that was now his. Then he heard the whistle sound again and turned to see a train coming, the Hogwarts Express. So Peter put the grave back to normal but before he did he left an fake wand behind just encase, and cast a spell that made him invisible to all but 2 people, and those 2 saw peter standing by the grave with the feeling of pride and love.

"My children everything is going exactly as planned. Strike fear at Hogwarts let them know that darkness has returned and move powerful then ever. Take care my loves, I love you both" Peter thought spoke to his children His son Aeron and his daughter Melinda.

Aeron and Melinda McDouagll are 11 year of age twins that have been accept to Hogwarts for the excellent magical skills, however they have an dark purpose to play. When the twins saw their father they knew his father has the wand, and there mission to is find the rest of if Deathly Hallows.

(two hours ago)

"Aeron do we know where to start find the Cloak and the Resurrection Stone?" Melinda asked her brother in their cabin.

"We know the Potters have the Cloak but the Stone is still yet to be found, but father knows it still here at Hogwarts. We also have to somehow get close to the Potters" Aeron said as he looked out the window thinking up an plan to get close to the Harry Potter's kids.

"What about him?" Melinda asked as an small blonde boy walked passed looking for place to sit.

"do you know who he is?" asked Aeron as he notice the boy.

"No who is he?" asked Melinda slightly curiously.

"that is Scorpio Malfoy, son of Draco Malfoy who betray Grandfather" Said Aeron slightly disgusted.

"We need allies Aeron, plus he is kind of cute." Said Melinda.

"Melinda, do you remember our first mission father gave us?" Asked Aeron trying to make an point.

"Yeah, we were sent to recruit an lost death eater so what of it." said Melinda trying to hide something.

"that's almost right, but you are missed that the death eater was some cute guy you had an crush on and you let him go. Even though we should have killed him, what did he do after we let him go" Asked Aeron.

"He tried to kill Father" Melinda quietly said.

"Yes he tried to kill father, the former Death Eater tried to kill our Father. It was lucky that Father knew of your mistake and took care of him before he killed father." Aeron said as he won his point.

"He could be useful Aeron" Said Melinda as he notice Scorpio still hasn't found an spot to sit.

"Fine but remember the plan find the rest of the Deathly Hallows and..." Aeron said waiting for his sister to finish the Plan.

"And to either turn evil or hurt the potters, i know the plan Aeron. I'm going to invite him in the cabin." Melinda said as she wave Scorpio in the cabin. Aeron sighed as he looked out the window.

"T-thanks" Scorpio said shyly.

"That's alright, i notice you looking for an place to sit and we have plenty of room here. I'm Melinda and Mr grumpy over there is my brother Aeron" Said Melinda as she moved across of her brother.

"Nice to meet and thanks again, I'm Scorpio " Said Scorpio as shook Melinda's hand before he put his trunk away.

"hey are you..." Melinda started to stay but Scorpio stop her.

"Yes I am Scorpio Malfoy my father and grandfather were Death Eaters, so lets get the teasing done with." Scorpio said as he was waiting for the bad names to come out.

"No! i was going to asked you are you called Scorpio because your star sign is an Scorpio?" Melinda Said as she understand what he was going through.

"Oh Sorry" Said Scorpio slightly embarrassed.

"It's okay i understand my brother and i get what you are going through our Father is the Minister of Magic and everyone picks on us for being rich and powerful, some of our friends were only our friends because the powerr our Father has." Melinda said as she notice Aeron frowning.

"Oh so Minister Shacklebolt is your father?" Scorpio asked.

"No our father is Peter McDougall, Australian Minister of Magic" Melinda said as she felt a little insulted be related to her father enemies.

"Sorry my bad i thought there was only 1 Minister of Magic." Scorpio said

"Typical British thinking that only about themselves and ignoring the rest of the world. Aeron said shocking everyone not just for speaking bad comments but finally speaking at all.

"Aeron! stop being rude. Sorry about that my Brother is grumpy he think we are being banished to Hogwarts" Melinda said as she tried to apologies for her Brother.

"Why do you think going to Hogwarts is an bad thing" Asked Scorpio slightly curios.

"He loves Father he want to be just like him, and he think this is punishment. What's going on?" Said Melinda as an group of other kids entering there cabin to look outside out their window.

"we are about to go pass the grave of Albus Dumbledore the greatness headmaster of Hogwarts ever had" Scorpio said as the Train slows down so everyone on the train can see the grave of Dumbledore

AS the train goes pass the grave of Dumbledore everyone see the tomb, but only 2 sees the man next to the tomb they both looked at each other at each other know their plan was working. Suddenly the man's voice spoke to them in their minds

"My children everything is going exactly as planned. Strike fear at Hogwarts let them know that darkness has returned and move powerful then ever and find the stone. Take care my loves, I love you both" Petaris said as the Train goes pass.

For the rest of the Journey Aeron and Melinda introduce themselves to the people that enter their cabin and found out that they are the Potters, and tried to make friends with the potters. While their Father return back to his Wife and Friend.

"I have it" Petaris said as he showed them the wand.

**So here is Chapter 3 i hope you like i might continue this story when I'm in the mood for it. my main story is HISTORY ALWAYS REPEATS so i will focus on that story more than this one. But is I get alot of Review asking me for more of this story i might continue the story.**


End file.
